Thrown into turmoil
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Jessica hated her family life, because of her greedy parents. After she receives a movie and necklace for her birthday from her grandparents everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 13 ghosts. I only own Jessica.

Character bio:

Jessica Roberts

Age: 18 years old

Hair: long raven hair with white tips

Eyes: jade

Likes: ghosts, supernatural

Dislikes: people who don't believe in ghosts, her family

Background: Jessica's family has always ignored her, but when something went wrong then she was to blame. Jessica never did anything to get in trouble; in fact she was the quiet child in the family. Jessica was an only child, but that didn't mean that her parents cherished her or something. Her parents were greedy people that would probably sell their own daughter for money if they could. Jessica would be going to college this year, but her parents forced her to get a job to bring them in more money. Jessica's parents had high paying job, but as I said before they are greedy. Jessica would go to her grandparent's house any chance she got. Her grandparents were kind people and they loved Jessica dearly. Jessica wished to escape the life that she had now.

Story start

"Jessica get down here now," Jessica's mom Cindy yelled. Jessica stood from her bed and ran downstairs. "Yes mother," Jessica said as she stood in front of her mother. Cindy handed Jessica the phone and glared as she left into the kitchen. "Hello?" Jessica said curiously but calmed down when she heard her grandmother's voice. "Happy Birthday sweetie your grandfather and I were wondering if you wanted to come over today," Anne, Jessica's grandmother asked. "Thanks grandmother and I'd love to come over. Give me ten minutes and I'll be right there," Jessica said and hung up the phone after saying goodbye. "Who was it?" Cindy asked as she stepped out of the kitchen. "It was my boss. He needs me to work today," Jessica lied. "Well then hurry up and get out of here," Cindy yelled at her daughter. Jessica ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"I hate her," Jessica thought as she put on her tennis shoes and put on her favorite leather jacket. It was winter outside, and the air had a strong bite to it. Jessica grabbed her house keys because she would be locked out of her house if she came back later, and she ran downstairs. "Work hard and bring me that money as soon as you get home," Cindy ordered as Jessica opened the front door. "Yes mother," Jessica said and closed the door behind her. "Like I want to give you my money," Jessica thought as she started running down the street. Jessica had been in the swim team and track team at her high school. Colleges had offered her scholarships for both, but thanks to her parents she couldn't accept them.

Jessica ran until she came up to a comfortable sized white house. She walked through the white fence lining the yard and stepped up to the front door. Jessica was about to knock on the door, when it flew open and her grandfather Joe pulled her into a big hug. "Happy Birthday honey," Joe said and he ushered his granddaughter into the house. The smell of pizza and cake met Jessica's nose and she rushed into the kitchen. "Wow thank you so much," Jessica said as she felt tears pool at the corners of her eyes. Her Grandmother Anne and Grandfather Joe pulled her into a loving hug. "You're welcome now come and eat before the pizza gets cold," Anne said and placed her granddaughter into a seat at the kitchen table. The three of them ate pizza in comfortable silence and that silence was broken as Joe belched after gulping down some soda. "Joe," Anne said disgusted but Jessica just cracked up laughing.

"Good one," Jessica said through her laughter and Joe said, "Thank you, Thank you very much." Anne shook her head and placed a slice of cake on the now empty plates. "Hmmm chocolate," Jessica said as she licked her lips. "I knew how much you love chocolate so I decided to make you a chocolate cake," Anne said and received a brilliant smile from her granddaughter. "Thank you Grandma," Jessica said and took a bite of her cake. Joe and Anne smiled as they too ate some cake.

"Alright time for presents," Joe announced as he stood from the table. Jessica licked the left over icing off of her plate and jumped from her seat. "You guys didn't have to get me anything," Jessica said but was shushed by her grandmother. "Nonsense everyone deserves something on their birthday," Anne said and pushed her granddaughter into the living room. Jessica sat down on the couch and Joe handed her three wrapped gifts. "Open the smallest one first it's from both of us," Anne said as she sat down beside her husband. "Alright," Jessica said and unwrapped the smallest present. A white box was inside and she opened it slowly. A beautiful Jade pendant stared back at her and she gasped. "This is beautiful," Jessica whispered as she took the pendant from the box. "We thought you might like it," Joe said and smiled at Jessica. "I love it thank you so much," Jessica said as she slipped it around her neck. The cool pendant sent chills up Jessica's skin, but they were good chills.

"Now open the others," Anne said happy that one of their gifts was liked. Jessica opened a medium sized present and a beautiful black lace dress was inside. Jessica stood up to see the full dress and stopped breathing. The dress was strapless and had a corset type top with green ribbon lacing in the back and the skirt part of the dress was black with black lace layered over it. "How did you afford this?" Jessica asked her grandparents shocked. "I made it," Anne said shyly and was squished by a big hug from Jessica. "Thank you so much," Jessica said and Anne laughed her off. "The shoes that I bought to match should be in that box too," Anne said and Jessica looked in the box again. Small black heels were inside, but Jessica had missed them before. The heels were simple but still cute. "Go put them on," Joe said and Jessica happily ran to the bathroom to do just that.

Inside the bathroom, Jessica put on the dress and the shoes and combed her messy black hair. "Wow," she breathed as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes glowed as the light hit them. "Come on we want to see," Joe yelled from the living room, and Jessica walked out of the bathroom after turning off the light. "Gorgeous," Anne and Joe said as they smiled at their beautiful granddaughter. Jessica blushed and sat down to open her last present. After removing the wrapping paper she saw a movie that said '13 ghosts'. Jessica smiled and looked at her grandfather. "I knew how you liked ghosts so I thought I might get you a good ghost horror movie," Joe said and was crushed by a hug.

"I still don't get why such a beautiful girl like you would want to watch scary stuff like that," Anne said as she shivered at the scary movie cover. "It's interesting," Jessica said as she let go of Joe. Anne sighed and stood from the couch. "Well it's late and I'm going to bed. I want you to stay here tonight Jessica," Anne said as she hugged her granddaughter goodnight. "Do you want to watch this movie with me Grandpa Joe?" Jessica asked excited. "I'm sorry honey, but I'm tired too. You can stay up and watch it if you want to," Joe said as he too hugged Jessica goodnight. "Alright," Jessica said and took the movie from its case and put it in the player. Joe left the room and went upstairs to go to bed.

"I hope this is a good movie," Jessica said and got comfy on the couch. The movie started playing and Jessica smiled. "This is pretty good so far," Jessica thought after the movie was halfway through. "I feel bad for the ghosts. They never asked for their lives to turn out that way, and they couldn't choose who their parents were," Jessica thought sadly as the thought of her parents came to her mind. It was now at the part where the torn prince was trying to hit Dennis with his baseball bat. "Duck," Jessica yelled as she was too into the movie. Dennis ducked and Jessica breathed a sigh of relief. "Quiet down there Jessica," Anne called sleepily and Jessica apologized.

Jessica laid down on the couch and yawned sleepily. The movie was at the part where Jean was saying goodbye to her family and that she loved them. Jessica fell asleep thinking, "Life in the glass house seems better than my house." The TV glowed green like Jessica's pendant started glowing green. Jessica slept undisturbed by the green light that enveloped her body. Jessica disappeared from the couch and a small green light entered the TV. The movie stopped playing and the TV went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 13 ghosts. I only own Jessica and her family.

Story start

A cold breeze blew across Jessica's face and she slowly awakened from her slumber. "What?" Jessica thought confused as her eyes adjusted to the dark forest around her. Jessica stood up quickly and looked around her. Trees surrounded her, but Jessica thought she saw a road through one of the cracks in the trees. Jessica was confused but knew better than to stay in a dark forest alone. She walked towards the area where she saw a road, and soon she came up to a two-lane road. "Now I need someone to come by," Jessica thought as she stared down. She was still wearing her black dress and shoes, and her jade pendant was glowing softly. "Why is it glowing?" Jessica thought as she brought the pendant to her face to look at it better.

The pendant was emitting a soft green glow, but it slowly stopped. "Strange," Jessica whispered but soon her attention was brought to yellow lights coming towards her. Jessica waved her arms to get the attention of the car, but she noticed that a large carrier truck was behind the car. The black car pulled to a stop on the road, and the window rolled down. "Hello there. What are you doing out here all alone?" a man asked as he looked out the car window at Jessica. "I seem to be lost, and I don't know where anything is. Could you take me to the nearest town or to a phone?" Jessica asked wishing that these people could help her, and that they weren't crazy psychos. "The man looked to the driver and then to the back of the car. Words were exchanged between the man and someone in the back, but Jessica couldn't make them out. "Sure hop in the back and we'll take you to a phone," the man said with a kind smile and motioned for Jessica to get in the back. "Thank you," Jessica said and she opened the back door. She was shocked when she saw Dennis Rafkin and Cyrus Kriticos sitting in the back of the car.

Jessica didn't show the shock of realization that she was in the movie, and she gave a small smile to Dennis and Cyrus as she got in the car and shut the door behind her. "Thanks again for giving me a ride," Jessica said as she looked at the two occupants in the back with her. "You are welcome my dear," Cyrus said and gave a small nod of his head. "How in the world did I end up in the 13 Ghosts movie? Wait this wasn't in the movie. Maybe I'm in the movie's world, but not in the movie itself," Jessica thought as she looked at her hands in her lap. "So what is your name my dear?" Cyrus asked drawing Jessica's attention to him. "Oh how rude of me. My name is Jessica. What are your names?" Jessica said as she looked from Cyrus to Dennis. She already knew who they were, but she couldn't tell them that or they would think she was crazy or a stalker. "No one would want to be Cyrus's stalker," Jessica thought as Dennis and Cyrus introduced themselves.

"So my dear what did you say you were doing out there all alone?" Cyrus asked Jessica curiously. "Oh I had gotten a ride from a friend, and my friend said she had to drop me off. I got bored where she dropped me off at and I started to wander around. I ended up getting lost in the woods, but thankfully your cars showed up," Jessica answered with a lie and Cyrus believed her. "That was close," Jessica thought as she looked out the window. Beside her she saw Dennis trying not to touch her. "Dennis is there something wrong?" Jessica asked turning to look at him. Dennis shook his head and scooted away from her more, but he wouldn't touch Cyrus either. "I'm fine," Dennis answered but Jessica knew better. She knew that when Dennis touched someone he would see visions of their past, and Dennis didn't like his gift. "Well if you say so. I just want to let you know that I don't bite," Jessica said and smiled at Dennis. Dennis gave her a small laugh and smiled back. "I'll remember that," he said and Cyrus was giving the two of them a strange look.

Soon the car pulled to a stop and everyone got out. The man that Jessica first talked too helped her out of the car and she thanked him. The man blushed and walked off quickly to help with something on the big carrier truck. A glass cubicle was being lowered from the back of the truck, and Jessica gasped as she saw the blood but she didn't see anything else in there. "Come my dear it's a little chilly out here," Cyrus said and grabbed Jessica's hand and gently led her inside the beautiful glass house. "Latin spells," Jessica whispered and she saw Dennis give her a shocked glance from his position beside her. "The phone is right there my dear," Cyrus said and pointed inside the library. "Thank you," Jessica said and walked inside the library. She spotted a phone on the table and picked it up. "I wonder if this will even work," Jessica thought as she dialed her grandparents' number. The phone said the number was not a real number, and Jessica tried her parents' number, but it too was not a real number. Desperately she tried her friends' numbers and work number, but she came up with no luck.

"No," Jessica thought as she slammed the phone down. She sat down in a chair at the table and rested her head on the glass. "I'm truly stuck here," Jessica thought slightly frightened. This was not a movie. Whatever happened to her here would really happen. There would be no special effects or make-up. This was the real deal and all of the ghosts downstairs would be real and murderous. Jessica had felt sorry of what all had happened to the ghosts and she still did, but she was frightened for her safety. Cyrus walked into the room and said, "Were you able to get a hold of anyone?" Jessica stood from her seat and frowned while saying, "No I wasn't able to get a hold of anyone. I'm sorry for being such a burden to you right now. I should probably just walk to the next town."

"Oh no don't do that. The next town isn't for miles and I wouldn't want you to come to any harm. You are not a burden to me or anyone else so you should just stay here until you are able to get a hold of someone. You may stay here as long as you need and if that is more than a few days than that is fine. I would appreciate to see a new face around here," Cyrus said and smiled at Jessica. Jessica gave a small fake smile and thanked Cyrus. Cyrus excused himself saying he had to do some things, but before he left he told Jessica to go upstairs and find a bedroom she liked. Jessica saw some strange glasses lying on the library table, and recognized them as the glasses that allowed the people in the movie to see the ghosts. Jessica grabbed them and hid them in her corset.

Jessica left the library and saw that everyone was outside of the house. Jessica didn't hear any noise coming from the base so she quietly snuck down the stairs. Jessica saw that some of the cubicles were missing, and she recognized that the juggernaut and the jackal were the only ones missing. She walked over to the torn prince's cubicle and looked around her to make sure that no one was down there with her. Jessica slipped the glasses out of her corset and slowly slid them on her face. As soon as the glasses were perfectly fit on her face, she looked at the torn prince's cubicle and the ghost inside swung a bat at the glass. Jessica jumped back in surprise and she heard the ghosts around laughing at her. Sparks had appeared when the bat had hit the glass, and the torn prince glared at her angrily. "That surprised me," Jessica said to the torn prince. The torn prince just held his glare, and Jessica gave a small smile.

"I wish I could get you out of here, but I don't think you would be kind to me even if I did help," Jessica said and the torn prince quit glaring. He just looked at this beautiful human girl confused. "Why would any human in their right mind want to help me or any of the other ghosts? Some of the ghosts in here have killed people and yet she wants to help them," the torn prince thought confused as he stared at Jessica. "Well my name is Jessica. What's yours?" Jessica asked trying to be friendly. The torn prince just glared again and hit the glass with his bat again, and after that he leaned against he upside down car. "Well maybe you will tell me another time, because it seems that I will here a long time," Jessica said and sighed. She slipped her glasses off and hid them in her corset again, and she walked back out of the basement. No one was around and she smiled at her luck for not getting caught.

"Time to find a bedroom I guess," Jessica thought and walked upstairs. The whole house was filled with beautiful antiques and the majority of them were gold. "They must be offerings to the devil, because this is the eye to hell," Jessica thought as she passed a room filled with gold trinkets. Jessica finally came to a bedroom that suited her fancy and she sat down on the bed to rest. The room she was in was very Victorian style, but Jessica thought it was beautiful. Some of the things in the room were way too girly for Jessica, but everything else was fine. "This is the room that Kathy comes in," Jessica thought as she gazed at the bathroom from her spot on the bed. "Jessica," a voice said from the bedroom doorway and Jessica looked and saw Dennis standing there. A nervous expression was on his face. Dennis rushed into the room and closed a glass door behind him. "You have to get out of here. I know you won't believe me, but there are killer ghosts downstairs. Please Cyrus is a lunatic and you need to leave," Dennis said with panic written on his face.

"I believe you Dennis. No one would get this worked up unless what they were saying was true. I don't really have anywhere else to go. I would leave if I could, but I'm unfortunately stuck here until I can find a way home. Now I need you to believe me. I'm not from here at all. In other words I'm from a different dimension. One moment I'm asleep at my home, and the next I wake up in that dark forest. Please don't think I'm crazy. I believe you when you say that Cyrus is a bad man, but if he's so bad then why are you staying with him?" Jessica said and Dennis looked shocked at the information he had just been told. "You really aren't from here?" Dennis asked and Jessica shook her head no. "I believe you, but I don't know how to get you home either. Dang I guess you are stuck here, and when you asked why I stay with Cyrus. I stay with him because I know this is horrible to say, but I need the money. It's hard for someone like me to get a job like normal people. I know that this will seem strange, but I can't touch anyone or I will see their past memories. It's horrible," Dennis said and he sat down on the bed beside Jessica, but not close enough to touch her.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 13 ghosts. I only own Jessica.

Story start

"I understand Dennis," Jessica said as she gave Dennis a caring look. Dennis smiled softly and said, "Thanks for understanding, but how are we going to get you home?" Jessica looked at her pendant quickly and looked back to Dennis. "I don't really know. I guess I'll be brought back home when it is time for me too," Jessica answered with a shrug. Dennis shrugged too and said, "Well since you are stuck here. I warn you to be careful. Please for me." Jessica smiled and said, "Alright I'll be careful. You be careful too. Just remember that people lie Dennis." Dennis gave Jessica a confused look but nodded. A knock sounded at the bedroom door, and Dennis and Jessica looked at it. Cyrus was standing there with a fake smile on his face. Cyrus opened the door and said, "Jessica I need to steal Dennis from you for a while. It is getting late so you should rest now my dear. We will see you in the morning." Dennis stood from the bed and gave Jessica a nervous smile, and Jessica waved to them.

After Dennis shut the door behind him, Jessica took off her heels and stretched out on the bed. Jessica sighed at everything that has happened. "This is so strange," Jessica thought as she climbed under the covers. Sleep came quickly and Jessica was oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Cyrus what do you plan by keeping Jessica here?" Dennis asked angrily as the newest ghost addition was put in place. Cyrus smirked at Dennis and said, "Well she will soon learn what my plans are and I can't let her escape to tell the world. So I plan on giving the ghosts down here a beautiful addition." Dennis stood in shock at what Cyrus had said. "You can't do that to her. She hasn't done anything to deserve that fate," Dennis yelled and he turned to go tell Jessica to run for her life, but Cyrus grabbed him. The contact of Cyrus' hand on Dennis' shoulder made Dennis go into convulsions on the floor. "You will not inform her of this or your life will be ended as well," Cyrus said with a glare. Dennis glared at Cyrus from the floor, but he knew he wouldn't be able to help Jessica.

Cyrus ordered for one of his men to see if Jessica was asleep yet. "What ghost do you think we should put her with?" Cyrus asked Dennis with a cruel smirk. "No don't let one of them kill her," Dennis yelled as he slowly pushed himself off the floor. "Oh don't worry she'll be dead before she gets put in with a ghost down here, but who should it be that she stays with?" Cyrus said. "Either the first born son or the torn prince," Dennis said quietly and Cyrus laughed darkly. "Why don't we put her in with the Jackal?" Cyrus asked darkly. Dennis looked terrified and said, "Please don't do that to her." Cyrus sighed and said, "Fine she will be put with the Torn Prince." Cyrus walked over to the Torn Prince's holder and said, "You are going to have some company very soon."

The Torn Prince glared at Cyrus and struck his bat against the glass. Cyrus laughed and saw the man he had sent to Jessica return. "Well is she asleep?" Cyrus asked the man. "Yes sir," the man answered and Cyrus said, "Good." Cyrus looked at Dennis and smirked again. "Well if you will excuse me I have a young beauty to kill," Cyrus said as he left the basement. As he walked up to the second floor, Cyrus pulled a small bottle out of his coat pocket. The red liquid inside spelled out the horrible fate that awaited the sleeping Jessica.

Jessica remained unconscious as Cyrus slipped into her bedroom. Cyrus uncorked the small bottle and tipped Jessica's mouth open. The lethal red liquid fell into Jessica's mouth slowly, and Cyrus rubbed her throat so she would swallow. Jessica swallowed the red liquid and Cyrus left her room quickly. The poison that he made her swallow worked quickly and it was painful.

Jessica's eyes shot open as she clutched her throat in pain. Her throat felt like it was burning and closing up. Her breathing was becoming short and ragged. "Help me," Jessica called out, but her voice was hoarse. Tears came to the tips of her eyes from the pain. Jessica pushed herself out of the bed and landed on the glass floor. Her vision started getting blurry, but Jessica managed to crawl to the door. "Help," Jessica yelled hoarsely as she opened her door. Cyrus was standing in the hallway and smiled at her. Jessica knew then and there that Cyrus had poisoned her to get her out of the picture. "Bastard," Jessica said in a hoarse whisper. "Now now my dear don't be like that," Cyrus said as he bent down in front of Jessica. Jessica spit in his face and Cyrus wiped it off with a glare. "Oh yes I'm sure you will fit in with the others just fine," Cyrus said and stood up. Jessica glared at him but soon closed her eyes when another wave of pain ran through her body. Her lungs tightened and she couldn't breathe. "No," Jessica whispered as she grabbed her throat. Cyrus picked her up and Jessica was in too much pain to struggle.

Cyrus walked to the basement and Jessica's world was turning black. Jessica saw Dennis yelling something, but she couldn't hear his words. Dennis' eyes were filled with rage and that was the last thing Jessica saw before her world went black.

Jessica slowly opened her eyes and her body felt weird. She felt as light as air. Jessica slowly raised a hand to her face and her skin was glowing faintly. Jessica stood up slowly and felt like the wind could blow her over. "So I see that bastard killed you," a voice said and Jessica looked to see its owner. Jessica gasped when she saw the Torn Prince standing in front of her. "I'm dead," Jessica whispered as she looked at herself again. "Yes you are," the Torn Prince said and stared at the once beautiful human that is now an even more beautiful ghost. Jessica sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess it happens," Jessica said with a soft laugh. The Torn Prince smirked and walked over to her after he set his bat down on the floor.

"Why did he kill you?" the Torn Prince asked curiously. Jessica shrugged and said, "I don't know. Hey you never did tell me your name earlier." Jessica looked at the Torn Prince expectantly and he said, "I guess I didn't. My name is Royce Clayton." "Nice to meet you Royce, you already know my name is Jessica," Jessica said and stuck her hand out for a hand shake. Royce grabbed her hand and gently shook her. "Her hands are so soft," Royce thought as he ran his thumb across the top of her hand. Jessica blushed slightly at how long the hand shake was lasting and slowly pulled her hand away. Royce snapped from his daze and smiled at Jessica. "Well I guess we are stuck in here together. I've tried to find a way out, but it was to no avail," Royce said and leaned against his car. Jessica nodded and looked out the glass door.

The other ghosts were looking at her curiously and the Jackal was smirking at her. "Hello," Jessica said with a wave and the ghosts gave her a strange look. The Jackal laughed and clawed at the glass, while the First Born Son smiled and waved. "How did you end up at this house Jessica?" Royce asked curiously. Jessica turned away from the glass door and looked at Royce. "I don't really know, but strange things happen I guess," Jessica answered as she walked over towards Royce. Royce nodded and looked her up and down. "Beautiful," Royce thought and stared into Jessica's jade eyes. "Royce what can we do to pass the time? This is so boring being stuck in here, and I've only been stuck here for a few minutes," Jessica said laughing. Royce laughed too and said, "Well we could always talk and get to know each other." Jessica nodded and leaned against the car beside him. "I'm 18 years old. How old are you?" Jessica said as she gazed at Royce. "I'm 18 too. What is your favorite? Mine is red," Royce said. "Blue is so much better than red," Jessica said and gave Royce a playful glare. "No way," Royce said and did a fake appalled look.

A tap on the glass disturbed the two of them. Cyrus was smirking at the two of them and said, "Hello dear how are you enjoying the after-life?" Jessica glared at Cyrus and Royce picked up his bat. "It's wonderful but seeing your face is ruining it," Jessica said with a glare. Royce and the other ghosts laughed at what she said, and Cyrus glared. "Well I'm sure that the devil will love you," Cyrus said and smirked at Jessica's shocked face. Royce shot up and struck the glass door with his bat. "Easy now Torn Prince," Cyrus said and backed away from the door. "Well enjoy your time Jessica, because once the eye to hell is open the devil will probably take you as one of his treasures," Cyrus said and walked off laughing. "No," Jessica said as she wrapped her arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 13 ghosts. I only own Jessica.

Story start

All of the ghosts quieted down after Cyrus left. "Jessica," Royce whispered as he walked slowly to the shaking form of Jessica. Jessica sighed and looked up at Royce. "I refuse to be a treasure to the Devil. I'm going to get all of us out of here and stop Cyrus's plan before the eye of hell is opened," Jessica said with determined eyes. Royce admired her determination and the other ghosts wished that she truly could help them except one. "What the hell can you do?" the Jackal asked angry. "I don't know but I will try to do everything I can," Jessica said as she stood from her seat on the car. "Foolish whore," the Jackal laughed maniacally.

Royce growled at the Jackal and that only caused the Jackal to loud harder. Jessica placed a hand on Royce's good shoulder and said, "It's alright Royce. We will get out of here." Royce calmed down and gave a small smile to Jessica. "Sure we will," he said and leaned back against his car. Jessica smiled and walked to the glass door. "Angry Princess can you hear me?" Jessica called out. "My name is Dana," the Angry Princess said. "Alright Dana well I know this will sound strange that I know this, but you will be the first ghost to get out of here," Jessica said and all of the ghosts looked at her like how would she know that. "How do you know that?" Dana asked curiously as she stepped closer to the glass door. "I just do, but when you get out you need to try and find a way to get us out of here. When Royce and I get out, I will help you look. At the time when we are all released there will be humans upstairs, but we need to get out of here before anyone goes to hurt anybody," Jessica said sternly. Dana nodded and the other ghosts just listened. "Alright I'll help us to get out of here," Dana said.

"Thank you Dana," Jessica said and smiled at her. Dana let a soft smile grace her features and then she turned and walked away from her door. Jessica walked back over to Royce and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you tired?" Royce asked looking at Jessica. Jessica sighed and said, "No I'm not tired. I'm just stressed and bored. I feel like an animal on display in here, and it's horrible." Royce nodded his head in understanding and said, "Yes the only difference is that we don't have any audiences." "Thankfully," Jessica said with a laugh. Royce laughed too and he felt a strange attraction forming for Jessica. "I haven't felt like this in a long time," Royce thought as he brought a hand to his chest.

Jessica had butterflies flying around in her stomach. "I can't possibly have a crush on someone that I've known for only a little while. Can I?" Jessica thought as she placed a hand on her stomach. The dire mother smiled at the two young ghosts that were sitting side by side and she thought, "Young love how sweet." She wiped her son's mouth and her son smiled at his mother. "Can Jessica really get us out mother?" the great child Harold asked curiously. The dire mother smiled and said, "I hope so sweetie." Harold smiled and hugged his mother.

Jessica looked at the dire mother and great child and smiled happily. "If only my parents showed me only a little bit of affection like that. I would be happy with only a little, but I guess that will never happen," Jessica thought sadly and frowned. Royce noticed her frown and placed his arm around her shoulder. "What is it?" Royce whispered into Jessica's ear and she shivered. "I was just thinking about something," Jessica said softly. "About what?" Royce asked curiously. "My family," Jessica answered with a whisper. "What about them?" Royce asked as he squeezed Jessica's shoulder reassuringly. "They treat me like dirt and expect me to feed their greedy wishes. I work my life away just so they can have more money. The only family members that treat me like a family should are my grandparents. I miss them," Jessica said as she saw flashes of her grandparents' smiling faces pass across her mind.

Royce gave Jessica a sympathetic look and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry about how your parents are. If you want I could always give them a good whack on the head with my bat," Royce said and Jessica laughed. "I would appreciate it," Jessica said as she gave Royce a smile. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and Royce wiped them away with his thumb. "Don't cry. I hate to see anyone cry," Royce whispered softly. Jessica nodded and dried her tears. "Crying won't do any good," Jessica thought as she hugged Royce. "Thanks for cheering me up," Jessica said and she felt Royce return the hug. "It's what I do," Royce said boasting and Jessica pushed away from him laughing.

"What a whore," the Jackal yelled and laughed his crazy laugh. Royce glared at the Jackal and shouted, "Ryan shut up. Jessica is not a whore. Every woman in the world is not a whore. Just because your mother was doesn't mean every other woman is." Ryan the Jackal glared at Royce and clawed at the glass. Jessica stood in front of Royce and faced Ryan. "Please don't fight. Royce give Ryan a break. Ryan has lived a hard life and yelling at him about it doesn't help. I don't like being called a whore, but I know I'm not so it doesn't bother me. Please just try to get along with one another. Fighting amongst ourselves will not help in any way," Jessica yelled and Ryan and Royce sighed. Ryan turned away from the glass and said, "I'm still going to call you a whore."

Jessica shrugged and said, "Fine." Royce grabbed Jessica's hand and turned her to face him. "Sorry," he whispered quietly and Jessica placed a hand on his cheek. "It is fine," Jessica said and smiled softly at him. Royce smiled too and pulled Jessica to sit beside him again.

Outside in a junkyard for away, death and blood was everywhere. Dennis yelled for the Juggernaut to stop hurting the poor soul that had been trapped in his glass box. The juggernaut didn't listen and continued to kill the poor man. Dennis yelled again and walked back over towards where Calina was yelling in sorrow. The man she had come with was dead. Dennis sighed and stopped in his tracks when he saw Cyrus dead on top of one of the cars. "Why does this always happen?" Dennis thought as he left the junkyard. The trucks loaded the Juggernaut's container onto the back and left the junkyard. Life was not going as the way Dennis had hoped.

Dennis walked away from the junkyard and thought of a way to get back to the glass house and to get inside. The money promised to him and Jessica was on his mind. "That bastard Cyrus, Jessica didn't deserve to die. She was innocent and yet he still killed her," Dennis thought as he caught a ride.

Cyrus smirked as his plan was working. He hid himself to make everyone still believe him dead, but he contacted Ben Moss to start his plan. His nephew Arthur wouldn't know what hit him. "Power shall be mine," Cyrus laughed maniacally. The ghosts watched as the last ghost was put into place. The Juggernaut paced in his glass box and glared at the pathetic humans that had placed him here. The humans left and the Juggernaut glanced at the other ghosts around him. "What is going on?" the Juggernaut asked angrily. "It seems that we have been brought here to be used to open up the eye of hell," Jessica said to the Juggernaut. The Juggernaut growled and slammed his hands on the glass. "Let me out of here," he yelled and all of the ghosts turned away from him. Jessica looked at him sadly and said, "We can't get out that way." The Juggernaut just growled again and sat down in his container.

"Well when does this opening of hell start?" the Juggernaut asked angrily. "I don't know," Jessica said and grabbed Royce's hand. Royce gave her hand a strong squeeze and a small smile. "It'll be fine," he whispered and Jessica gave a small nod. "I hope so," she whispered and leaned her head on Royce's shoulder again. Cyrus walked into the basement and smiled at his newest ghost. "Now my plan will be put into action and the power of hell will be at my command," Cyrus said and smirked. "Power hungry fool," Jessica whispered and Cyrus glared at her. Jessica returned her own glare and the other ghosts did too. Royce tightened his hold on her hand, and Cyrus walked over to the stairs again. "Whether you like it or not this is what shall happen," Cyrus said and disappeared from sight. The ghosts said their rage and Jessica frowned. "Once Arthur and his family arrive, that is when the wheels will start turning and chaos will ensue," Jessica thought as she stared out into space.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own 13 ghosts. I only own Jessica.

Story start

Arthur and his family were excited about a new house, but Arthur was nervous. He just couldn't understand why Cyrus would leave him anything. "This is so cool," Kathy said with a grin to her father. Arthur gave a nervous smile and agreed. Bobby and Maggie were in the back of the car enjoying the ride. Soon the car pulled to a stop behind the lawyer's car and a glass house stared down at them. "Wow," Bobby said as he gazed at the glass house. Arthur and his family exited the car and walked to the front door. The lawyer was arguing with a guy from the power company, and Arthur settled the argument.

The lawyer, Ben Moss did not look happy that the power man got to enter the house. Arthur pulled the strange gold key from his pocket and placed it in the key hole. The key sunk into the hole and wouldn't come out. "You broke it," Bobby complained and Maggie told him to hush. Gears started turning and a horrible fate awaited the family inside, but they were oblivious.

Gears started turning and Jessica looked up through the glass ceiling. Lights started coming on in the house the ghosts were all stirring. "What is going on?" Royce asked Jessica. Jessica frowned and whispered, "Cyrus's plan has begun, and the sacrificial lambs have entered the wolf's den. We have to stop this soon." Royce gave Jessica a sad look but glared at the glass when he heard someone walking downstairs. The so-called power man, also known as Dennis Rafkin, walked down the basement stairs. All of the ghosts glared at him, and Dennis twitched as he felt their aura. Images started flashing through his mind. When Dennis neared Royce's and Jessica's holder he stopped. "Jessica," he whispered and Jessica walked to the glass. "Hello Dennis, you need to stop this now," Jessica said as she put her hand on the glass.

Dennis gave a confused look and went to put his hand on the glass in front of Jessica's hand, but Royce pulled Jessica back. Royce hit the bat against the glass and yelled. Dennis backed away from the glass and held his head in pain. "Why did you do that Royce?" Jessica yelled. "He is one of the people that put all of us in here," Royce said full of rage. Jessica gave Royce a sorry look and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know he helped put you in here, and you have every right to hate him. However, if he can get all of us out of here then is of use to us," Jessica explained and Royce calmed down slightly. Dennis shakily stood from the floor and gave Jessica an incredulous look.

Dennis couldn't understand why Jessica wasn't freaked out that she was dead, but he didn't stay down there with the ghosts any longer. He ran upstairs and into the library.

All of the ghosts looked at Jessica for some answers. "Dana you will be let out soon. Please remember to try and find the room with the machinery and stuff that I told you about earlier," Jessica explained with a pleading look to the Angry Princess. Dana nodded and steps could be heard from the basement stairs. The lawyer Ben Moss walked into the basement and made a crude comment about some of the ghosts. When he saw Jessica and Dana, he stopped and made a lust filled comment. Jessica gagged and Dana stabbed at the glass with her knife. Royce glared at Ben as he passed and swung his bat at the glass. Ben backed up and raised his hands in submission. Ben walked away from the ghosts and walked into some room. Jessica recognized that the room Ben was in was the room that controlled the house. "Dana," Jessica yelled but Dana wasn't paying attention.

Jessica sighed and went to yell for Dana's attention again, but Ben emerged back from the room and he was now holding a briefcase. Jessica glared as Ben walked smugly up to her container. "Why don't you run away with a rich man like me?" Ben asked and Jessica gagged. Royce wrapped his arm protectively around Jessica's waist and Ben glared. "Fine rot in hell," Ben said and walked down the hallway. Gears started turning again and Dana's glass door slid open. Dana smirked as she advanced toward the now cowering lawyer. "Hey I was just kidding about that earlier comment," Ben stammered as he backed away from the lethal ghost in front of him. Dana smirked and was about to bring her knife down on him, when two glass doors slid closed through Ben's sides. Ben had been split in half and Jessica turned her eyes away from the sight.

All of the ghosts cheered at the death of the cocky human, and Dana smirked. Dana heard noises upstairs and disappeared to check them out. "No wait," Jessica called but her voice was not heard by Dana. "I needed her to go into that room and stop all of this," Jessica thought sourly. Jessica sighed and looked down and she blushed when she noticed Royce's arm still around her waist. "Um Royce," Jessica whispered shyly and Royce looked down into her face. "Yes?" he questioned and then he too realized that his arm was still around Jessica. "Sorry," he murmured and slid his arm off of her waist. "It's alright," Jessica whispered with a blush. Royce smiled and a slight tinge of pink adorned his cheeks as well.

Arthur was shocked at discovering that lethal and evil ghosts were in his basement. "Kids," were his first thought and he shot up from his seat and went to look for them. He found Kathy in a beautiful bathroom upstairs, but the beauty of the room was far from his mind. Kathy and him ran into Maggie, and Bobby was nowhere in sight. "Bobby," Arthur yelled as he searched for his son. "Yelling won't help. This glass is soundproof," Dennis said behind Arthur. Arthur turned around and glared at Dennis. "I don't care we have to find him," Arthur said and continued his search. Dennis gave Arthur a nervous look, because he wanted to get out of this hell hole. "Being killed by an evil ghost is not what I'm looking forward to," Dennis thought bitterly as he followed the worried family.

In the basement other ghosts had been released. The withered lover Jean, the bound woman, and the first born son were now released from their containers. Jessica twitched nervously because she knew that young Bobby would be coming into the basement soon. Royce gave Jessica a weird and confused look when he saw her anxiety. "What's wrong?" Royce asked as he placed a hand on Jessica's shoulder. Jessica jumped in surprise and gave a deep sigh. "The family that is now in this house will be experiencing terrible things. I don't want this to happen. I wish that none of you had been captured, and I wish that you had never died such tragic deaths. I wish that I could have saved you all," Jessica said as she sunk to the ground. Silent sobs racked her frame and Royce looked down at her with a strange feeling running through him.

"No one has ever said that to me or probably any of these ghosts in here. She is truly a kind soul," Royce thought as he bent down and pulled Jessica into his arms. "Shh Jessica. I know you wish you could reverse everything, but things happen for a reason. I'm sure that everything will turn out well, and anyways if this had never happened then I would have never met you," Royce whispered into Jessica's ear. Jessica's sobs stopped and she looked up into Royce's beautiful eyes. A small blush was on her cheeks as she noticed how close their faces were. "Yeah you're right," Jessica whispered. Royce smiled genuinely and wiped away a small tear that had ran down her right cheek. Royce's hands would have been cold to anyone alive, but to Jessica they felt so warm.

A young boy's scream shook Jessica from her content state and she stood up quickly. Royce gave a questioning glance to her, but Jessica just banged on the glass. "Leave the child alone Cyrus," she yelled and hit her hand on the glass again. Jean the withered lover looked so sad that she could not help her son from being captured by that horrible man. "Cyrus you bastard," Jessica yelled in her rage. Royce wrapped his arms around her again and whispered soothing words to calm her. Jessica's breathing calmed down and she hit the glass one more time. "When I get out of here that Cyrus will pay," Jessica whispered angrily. Royce nodded in agreement to her statement of hatred.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own 13 ghosts. I only own Jessica.

Story start

Jessica and Royce sat impatiently waiting for their turn to be let out of their glass prison. Voices could be heard and Jessica recognized them to be Maggie's and Dennis's. "Oh no," Jessica whispered as she saw them walk past Royce's and her container. Royce smirked at the two humans and Jessica wrapped her arms around his waist. "Royce please if you must hurt them don't go too far," Jessica whimpered and Royce turned to look at her. "Alright," he said and kissed her forehead. Jessica blushed as Royce backed away from her. The glass door to their container slid open and Royce disappeared from the container. Jessica sighed and quickly ran out of the container.

"Where is that room at?" Jessica whispered as she walked around the basement. None of the other ghosts were down there at the moment, and for that Jessica was happy about. She needed to concentrate and if anyone else was down here she might get distracted. Jessica soon found the room and stared at the strange twirling mass of gears. "No no my dear Jessica," Cyrus's voice said behind her. Jessica quickly turned around and was face to face with a smirking Cyrus. Jessica went to punch him but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her punch. "Let go of me," she screamed and went to punch Cyrus with her other hand.

Cyrus stopped that hand as well and Jessica resorted to kicking him. "Stop struggling," Cyrus growled. "Not until you go to hell," Jessica growled and head butted Cyrus. Cyrus released Jessica as he put a hand to his head. "Bitch," Cyrus growled but Jessica had already run out of the room. Jessica didn't look back as she ran out of the basement. She saw Arthur, Dennis, Maggie, and Kalina in the library. Kathy was no longer with the family. "Damn you Cyrus," Jessica swore as she saw the bad shape Arthur was in. The Pilgrimess was clawing at the glass door, but she couldn't get in and she quickly left. Jessica sighed as she walked over to the glass. When Dennis saw her standing at the door he gasped.

Kalina glared at Jessica and grabbed one of her flares. Jessica shook her head at Kalina. "Let her in she isn't going to hurt us," Dennis yelled at Kalina. Kalina kept glaring at Jessica as Dennis moved the glass. The other people in the room quickly put on their glasses so they could see Jessica. "Wow," Maggie whispered when she saw how beautiful Jessica was. "Hello I'm here to help," Jessica said to them. Arthur looked at Jessica with pleading eyes. "How can you help us?" he asked. Jessica walked over to him and gave him a small smile. "I know how to stop all of this. There is a room in the basement that controls the house. If we can get down there then we can stop all of this. We can also rescue your children. Don't worry the ghosts do not have your children," I said to Arthur.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. "Why should you trust her Arthur? She could be lying to you. I mean she has been down there with all of those other ghosts. She must be evil to be placed down there with them," Kalina said to try and trick Arthur. I grabbed Arthur's hands and looked into his eyes. "Please believe me Arthur. I want to help you and your family escape the fate that has fallen upon me, because I do not wish for anyone else to end up like me," Jessica said sincerely and Arthur nodded. "I believe you," Arthur said and Jessica could tell that he was putting all of his trust into her hands. Jessica smiled softly and nodded. "We need to get back to the basement," Jessica said in a commanding tone. Arthur nodded and stood up. Dennis stood up as well and Kalina tried to stop us. "Arthur has he told you yet?" Kalina asked Arthur. "Told me what?" Arthur asked suspiciously as he glanced from Kalina and Dennis. "Don't tell him. I didn't know she had a husband," Dennis said as he sat back down. "He needs to know this, but why now?" Jessica thought at Kalina's intentionally bad timing.

"Your wife is the fourth ghost," Kalina said trying to hide her smirk. This revelation ended up with Dennis getting punched and yelled at by Arthur. Jessica shook her head with a sigh. Kalina smirked at Jessica and Jessica felt a cold breeze behind her. "No," Jessica screamed as she was pulled away from the library. No one saw who pulled her away except for Kalina. "Where is Jessica?" Dennis yelled as Jessica disappeared from sight. Cyrus laughed evilly as he put some strange shackles on Jessica's wrists and ankles. "Let me go Cyrus," Jessica yelled but it was no use. She tried to slip through the shackles, but she couldn't. "There is a special spell on those shackles. They should hold you until the Devil comes to take you as his prize," Cyrus said and disappeared from sight. "No," Jessica whispered with a shutter running through her body.

"Royce," Jessica whispered and soon she was yelling his name. No one was coming to find her she realized sadly. Kathy and Bobby were huddled below Jessica's shackled form. "Children everything will be alright," Jessica whispered to the children. At first they freaked out but soon they calmed down. Jessica started singing a sweet lullaby to soothe the children. "I want to go home," Bobby whimpered and Kathy hugged him closer. "I do too," Kathy said. Jessica frowned and a few tears slipped out of her eyes. "I wish that you weren't stuck here," Jessica said to the two children. They started crying and Jessica cursed Cyrus. Soon the three of them were raised into the center of the house. Jessica was being dangled by my chains from the ceiling. Kathy and Bobby were in the floor surrounded by quickly moving circles.

The Latin incantation was being said through out the house and the ghosts started appearing around the main circle. Jessica saw Royce there and he gasped when he saw her. She had a tear rolling down her cheek when he saw her. "Jessica," Royce yelled angry. Jessica gave a small smile as she tried to keep myself calm. Cyrus was standing out in the glass hallway with Arthur. Arthur was being beaten up by Cyrus and Jessica went to scream, but her voice was gone. She looked shocked as she started hearing a voice in her mind. "Well aren't you a delicious looking soul," a dark demonic voice said in her mind. Jessica shook her head with small tears sliding down her cheeks. The Devil's voice chuckled darkly in her mind.

When Jessica felt a pull at her heart she thought everything was over, but the Latin incantation started messing up. "Thank you Maggie," Jessica thought as she felt the Devil's aura disappear. Royce and the other ghosts were free from the spell's hold and they all surrounded Cyrus. "Now you pay for what you've done," Jessica thought as she saw Cyrus be thrown into the swirling circles below her. Royce appeared beside her and broke the shackles that held her. Jessica fell into his arms and she hugged his neck tightly. "Thank you," Jessica whispered as she shivered from the fear of almost being the Devil's pet. "No problem," Royce said all cool. Jessica laughed and lightly pressed her lips against his. Royce looked stunned for a moment, but he soon responded.

When the two of them broke apart from the kiss, the glass house had been blasted to small pieces. Royce was about to carry Jessica out of the house when a voice stopped them. "Thank you Jessica," Arthur called out to Jessica. Jessica smiled and said, "Don't worry about thanking me. I'm just happy that all of you are alright. I'm sorry that you had to witness Dennis's death. Dennis I'm sorry that you had to be killed, but you sacrificed your life for the future of Arthur and his family. Thank you," I said to Arthur and then to Dennis who was standing behind Arthur. Dennis gave a smile to Jessica as Royce carried her away from the glass house. All of the other ghosts were leaving the glass house and disappearing into the forest. "Even though I wasn't able to help them like I wanted to, I was still able to help one of them," Jessica thought as she placed her hand on Royce's cheek. Royce looked down at her and smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" Royce asked while looking down into Jessica's eyes. "Let's go anywhere that doesn't have to do with the devil or glass houses," Jessica said and they both laughed. "I think I can manage that," Royce said as he walked into the forest with Jessica.


End file.
